


Sweet Emotion

by Miss_Jackson_E



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Español | Spanish, F/M, First Time, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Jackson_E/pseuds/Miss_Jackson_E
Summary: Nanny Ashtoreth (Crowley) es invitada a una fiesta, Francis el jardinero (Aziraphale) comienza a sentir algo que no había sentido antes.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Sweet Emotion

Era un día caluroso del verano y mientras el pequeño Warlock recreaba su versión de la tercera guerra mundial con figuras de dinosaurios y aliens, Nanny Ashtoreth, o, señorita Ashtoreth como el resto del personal de la mansión le llamaba, se encontraba sentada en una banquita con las piernas cruzadas, con una mano sostenía una sombrilla y con la otra movía un abanico para refrescarse. A unos cuantos metros del lugar se encontraba el hermano Francis (o Francis el jardinero como algunos preferían llamarlo) dando "cuidados" a las plantas, hacía lo mejor que podía pues nadie le había informado que en verano las cactáceas se riegan tan a menudo como las orquídeas. La señorita Ashtoreth observaba la escena cuando repentinamente una figura obscura y alta se colocó frente a su mirada, era el agente Collins, alto, de cuerpo atlético y de cabello corto y castaño, llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol y en el oído izquierdo un audífono de chícharo, esto hacía que su rostro no se mostrara muy expresivo, adecuado para su profesión.   
-Se... ¿señorita Ashtoreth?-, Dijo mientras se acomodaba las gafas con el dedo índice.   
-Si agente... -Collins, agente Collins, o John si lo prefiere.   
-John, claro, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?, ¿Warlock dejo sus patines en la biblioteca del señor Dowling de nuevo?   
-No, nada de eso señorita, es solo que quería hacerle una pregunta. -Claro, ¿qué sucede?   
-Es solo que, em, como usted sabrá yo, ¿recuerda que el señor Dowling dará una fiesta en celebración de su aniversario con la señora Dowling la próxima semana?, será aquí mismo en el jardín, él ha señalado que no me necesita ese día pues ya tiene al cuerpo de seguridad completo, entonces me ha dado esa tarde libre y me preguntaba si usted quisiera, bueno, si quisiera ser mi acompañante en la fiesta-. El agente se froto en cuello al decir esto último y después se aclaró la garganta. Ashtoreth, como buen demonio, aprovechó la oportunidad para poner aún más nervioso al joven mozo así que corrigió su postura y se levantó dejando la sombrilla y el abanico sobre la banca.   
-John, querido, tú sabes que soy una mujer con responsabilidades y ese día tendré que estar cuidando al joven Warlock, pero, tal vez-, dijo mientras acomodaba la corbata del agente, -Tal vez algún día podamos dar un paseo por los alrededores-. Y le dio una suave palmadita en el pecho. El agente se sonrojó, ni todos sus años de entrenamiento le habían preparado para reaccionar dicho gesto.  
-Entiendo señorita, disculpe, que tenga buen día.  
-Igualmente-. Contestó la mujer mirándole a los ojos. Él se sonrojo de nuevo y se retiró con un movimiento más solemne que grosero, o incómodo más bien. Francis, quien, a pesar de ser un ángel, había escuchado toda la conversación (y después de mirar un par de veces también) no pudo evitar sentirse un poco raro, como si algo estuviera oprimiéndole el pecho y sin darse cuenta comenzó a cortar los tallos de las flores con más fuerza por lo que Ashtoreth pudo notar el sonido de las tijeras. La dama tomo la sombrilla con una mano, guardó el abanico en la bolsa que tenía su falda y con un ademán vanidoso y una sonrisa pícara, acomodo su cabello y después tomo de la mano a Warlock.   
-Vamos pequeño, es hora de tu lección de piano, ya vendré a recoger tus juguetes después-. La mujer y el niño se retiraron. Francis respiró profundamente y más tranquilo se levantó, ahora se dirigía hacía un pequeño huerto al otro lado del jardín.  
Había pasado ya más de media hora, era medio día y Francis anhelaba ver su trabajo terminado para poder ir a la cocina del servicio y beber un vaso de limonada fría. Su fantasía fue interrumpida cuando escucho piezas de plástico chocar entre sí, juguetes tal vez, era la señorita Ashtoreth quien había regresado a recoger los juguetes del joven Warlock, Francis volteó y por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, solo fue un segundo pues ambos desviaron la vista inmediatamente. Ashtoreth se retiró y Francis continuó con su trabajo. Cinco minutos más tarde Francis se encontraba reposando donde Ashtoreth lo estuvo antes, cerró los ojos por un momento cuando de repente escucho una voz.  
-Te veo exhausto, ¿tal vez te gustaría un vaso de limonada?-, le extendió un vaso al jardinero.  
-Gracias-. Respondió él, al darle un trago lo primero que sintió fue el sabor del limón y el azúcar disuelto en el agua mineral fría pero lo último que pudo saborear fue alcohol. Después de percibir dicho sabor intento escupir el trago y casi se ahoga.  
-¡Crowley! ¡¿Qué dem… qué le pusiste a esto?!  
\- ¡¿No te gusta, ángel?! Es whisky, de mi reserva personal-. La dama saco una licorera que tenía guardada en la bolsa secreta su saco y le dio un trago.  
-No puede ser tan mala combinación, deberías ser más agradecido por no permitir que te desmayes de deshidratación, hermano Francis, recuerda que debemos usar nuestros nombres claves, Aziraphale-. Esto último lo dijo casi murmurando.  
-¿Qué va a pasar si la señora Dowling me encuentra con aliento alcohólico, no entiendo como no te ha despedido a ti.  
-Pequeño milagro demoníaco de mi parte-. Dijo mientras le daba otro trago a la licorera. -Mmh ¡oye Az.. Francis!-.  
\- ¿Si?  
\- ¿Qué piensas sobre la fiesta que va a dar el agregado cultural?, ¿eh?  
-Mmm, tengo ese día libre, la señora Dowling me dijo que sí quería podía asistir, pero la verdad creo que me quedaré en mi habitación leyendo unas cuantas historias de Sherlock Holmes, no me he puesto al día con esas historias desde que Doyle decidió matar al personaje; bendita sea su madre que a regañadientes logro que siguiera escribiendo otras historias del valiente detective. -¿Y tu Crow... Astoreth? ¿qué planeas hacer? -.  
-Yo creo que arroparé al niño, tomaré unas cuantas botellas de vino y me iré a mi cuarto a beber.  
-Bien- dijo Francis meneando el contenido del vaso. -Creo que tendremos esa velada libre entonces-.  
-O tal vez acepte la invitación de aquel agente, John, necesito un poco de diversión, un poco de baile no me caería mal, además es muy guapo, podría aprovechar y causar un poco de caos con las damas solteras del lugar, ya sabes, deber demoníaco, etc., etc.-, dijo mientras movía una mano en el aire.  
Francis se sonrojó, bebió apresuradamente el contenido del vaso y se lo entregó a Ashtoreth, con un gesto digno acomodo su sombrero.   
-Como quieras, es tu día libre después de todo, ahora si me permites regresare a mis tareas, gracias por la limonada-. Se levanto y se sacudió un poco el delantal, dispuesto a continuar sus tareas como jardinero.  
-¡¿Eh?!-.se dijo Ashtoreth a si misma mientras veía al ángel alejarse. No le tomó mayor importancia y se retiró a ver como se encontraba Warlock.   
____________  
El día de la fiesta llegó y todo estaba listo, el evento se llevaba a cabo en el jardín, el cual milagrosamente se encontraba precioso, se había levantado una carpa y de esta colgaban luces, los invitados platicaban entre sí, se oían risas y golpeteos de los hielos contra el cristal de los vasos, mientras, de fondo se escuchaban murmullos y palabras incomprensibles que salían de los radios del cuerpo de seguridad.   
Warlock se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos que conectaba el despacho del señor Dowling con su biblioteca privada, eran casi las 8 de la noche y Nanny Ashtoreth debía llevarlo a dormir.  
\- ¡Warlock! Querido ven acá, es hora de que te vayas a dormir.  
\- Pero no quiero ir a dormir, aún es temprano.  
\- No pequeño, ya vendrá el día en el que te puedas quedar despierto más tiempo.  
\- Aaaahhhh, no es justo-. Protestó el niño, pero no se resistió más y le dio la mano a Nanny Ashtoreth.  
\-----------  
Ashtoreth acababa de arropar a Warlock, iba bajando las escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación.  
-¡Señorita Ashtoreth!  
-Ah John, espérame en el jardín, estaré lista en media hora.  
-Claro, tómate tu tiempo-. Dijo el agente con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
Mientras tanto Aziraphale estaba en su habitación ya, el disfraz de “Francis el jardinero” colgaba de un gancho en la puerta, todo estaba listo, había una copa de vino bien servida y un montón de libros sobre la mesa, el ángel se colocó sus gafas, con una mano tomó un libro, era “El Sabueso de Bakersville”, con la otra mano tomó su copa de vino y antes de darle un sorbo escuchó la puerta del cuarto de junto abrirse y sin pensarlo se arrojó a la ventana donde sigilosamente abrió la cortina para observar lo que pasaba, era Crow… la señorita Ashtoreth, llevaba puesto un hermoso y largo vestido negro, el escote de enfrente no era tan pronunciado pero el de la espalda si lo era, ya casi lista notó que una de sus zapatillas tenía la cinta floja y se agachó a acomodarla, cuando estuvo lista levantó su figura y se acomodó unos lentes obscuros que llevaba puestos, eran diferentes de los habituales, para la ocasión. Aziraphale que estaba observando todo esto adquirió un poco de rubor en las mejillas y en seguida cerró la cortina, la volvió a abrir porque sí algo tenía el ángel era una curiosidad reprimida que a veces se hacía notar, cuando observó de nuevo vio al agente que estaba con ella la otra vez, le ofreció su brazo y está aceptó, ambos se alejaron de la vista del ángel.  
Aziraphale cerró la cortina y sintió lo mismo que sintió la primera vez que vio a John hablar con Ashtoreth. Paso su mano por su rostro y se bebió todo el vino de un solo sorbo.  
-¡Oh Dios!, no sé que es lo que estoy haciendo.  
\-----------  
Pasaban de las 10 de la noche, las personas que tenían que dar un discurso lo habían dado ya y los invitados estaban en sus mesas charlando, la música comenzó a sonar, ¿qué clase de música?, música de los 80 por supuesto, varias personas se levantaron de sus lugares y Ashtoreth estaba esperando la señal de John para que la invitara a bailar, sin embargo 10 minutos después él seguía platicando con la persona de a lado quien resultó ser un compañero suyo que tampoco trabajó ese día. La mujer reposaba su barbilla en la mano y el brazo a su reposaba vez en la mesa, rodó los ojos hacía arriba pues comenzaba a pensar que quedarse en su habitación bebiendo era mejor forma de pasar la velada. Comenzó a sonar “Eye in the sky” de The Alan Parsons Project cuando dirigió su mirada a la entrada de la carpa y pudo observar a una figura entrar, al principio no pudo notar bien de quien se trataba debido al contraste de las luces, aún con las gafas puestas. Cuando todo se aclaro pudo ver de que se trataba de Franc…¿Aziraphale?, ¿qué demonios hacía sin su “camuflaje” en medio de la multitud? Estaba vestido con su saco color crema, pantalones marrones y corbata de moño de tartán.  
-John-. Dijo mientras tocaba delicadamente el hombro del muchacho. -Discúlpame por favor, he olvidado algo en mi habitación-.  
-Claro, aquí te estaré esperando.  
La dama camino hacia Aziraphale quien estaba distraído por las luces de la carpa y por la barra de bocadillos cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo.  
-¡¿Qué, en el nombre de Satanás, estás haciendo vestido así en medio de la fiesta?!  
-Tranquila, nadie puede reconocerme, francamente dudo que los patrones conozcan a la tercera parte de los invitados aquí, tienes que admitir que el evento tiene propósitos diplomáticos también.  
-¡¿Qué?!, eso no responde a mi pregunta, que, va…. Ahg, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo.  
Ashtoreth verificó que nadie los estuviera observando y llevó a Aziraphale del brazo hasta la biblioteca privada del señor Dowling.  
-Ahora si-. Dijo colocándose de brazos cruzados, -ahora si puedes explicarme que demonios hacías sin tu camuflaje allá abajo, Aziraphale.  
-Señorit… Crowley, escucha-, respiró profundo, - solo quería saber como es una de esas fiestas, ya sabes donde mucha gente importante se reúne y habla de lo bien que luce su interlocutor, pero cuando este se aleja lo comienzan a criticar pero lo hacen discretamente para no afectar las relaciones entre los países…  
-¿Nada más?, ¿no podías hacer eso mismo vestido como Francis?-. Dijo levantando una ceja.  
\- Es que no creo que Francis sea personaje de eventos formales-. Explicó el ángel haciendo ademanes con las manos.  
-¿La señora Dowling dijo que Francis podía asistir?, ¿no es así?  
-Si pero…  
-Si pero ¿qué?  
-Es que todos lucen tan bien, sé que lo que llevo puesto tal vez no es la etiqueta correcta, pero es mejor que lo que Francis tiene, aunque admito que difícilmente podría superar el atuendo de John.  
-Ajam-. Dijo Crowley con un tono sarcástico. -¿Y decidiste intentarlo sin siquiera cambiar los colores de tu atuendo habitual?, ya sabes los que usas cuando no eres Francis.  
-Y yo, yo, ahg, yo solo quería que pensaras que también puedo verme bien-. Dijo Aziraphale con un poco de lástima para sí mismo.  
-¿Y esto de dónde sale?-. Dijo recalcando que estaba de brazos cruzados y sentándose en una mesa que se encontraba entre un estante de libros y otro.  
-¡Quieres dejar de hacer tantas preguntas por favor! No lo sé, solo sé que sentí algo el primer día que te vi hablando con aquel agente y sentí lo mismo cuando vi lo hermosa que te ves así…-, el ángel se llevó ambas manos a la boca, su mirada era la de alguien que dijo algo que en serio no debió decir.  
-Ahhhhh, ya, entiendo, con que eso es, claro-, dijo mientras giraba su cabeza hacía otro lado.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿En serio no sabes lo que es, ángel?  
-No, no lo sé.  
-Se llaman celos, eso es lo que es.  
-¡¿Celos?! Había leído sobre eso, pero nunca me imaginé que se podía sentir así.  
-Si, sientes que algo te oprime el pecho y sin saber porque aprietas los dientes, si eres una persona decente te calmas y regresas a lo que hacías, en cambio si eres un salvaje, bueno, podrías iniciar una guerra.  
-Helena, si claro, recuerdo eso.  
-Oh ángel, despistado y curioso ángel, me pregunto que otras cosas no has sentido aún-. Se quitó los lentes y los puso sobre la mesa, acto seguido desató el listón que sostenía su peinado, después colocó las manos sobre la corbata de moño del ángel y acomodó su forma. Aziraphale inmediatamente sintió como el calor recorría sus mejillas.  
-¿Crow… Crowley, qué haces?  
La mujer rodeo el cuello del ángel con sus brazos. -¿Sabes Aziraphale, qué, para adquirir una forma corpórea diferente a la que se nos asignó originalmente, tendríamos que hacer un gran esfuerzo? Ya sabes para poder tener los atributos físicos de una mujer-.  
-Bueno, em, tú ya lo lograste creo que…  
-¿Y sabes de donde obtengo la inspiración para realizar dicho esfuerzo?  
-¿Tú?…  
-De ti-. Dijo la dama besando la mejilla del ángel. -Todos los días imagino que sería de mi sí tú quisieras experimentar con esta forma corpórea, ángel-. Soltó una pequeña risita mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de Aziraphale.  
-Crowley, no podemos… No podemos hacer esto-, retrocedió bruscamente, tú eres un demonio, yo soy un ángel además tenemos una misión. Sí… Sí quisiera intentar algo con tu… con tu forma corpórea ya lo habría hecho-. Se acomodó el saco.  
-Y es por eso que sentiste celos cuando me viste hablando con otro hombre, me imagino.  
Hubo un momento de silencio, había una tensión muy grande, Aziraphale apretó los labios y Crowley se mordió el suyo mientras levantaba una ceja, una mirada fija en la otra. Nada, solo se oía ruido de fondo tenue proveniente de la fiesta.  
Aziraphale no pudo más y se abalanzó sobre Crowley, sus labios colisionaron, no hubo un impacto brusco si no más bien uno suave, Aziraphale coloco sus manos sobre la cadera de Crowley y ella jalo la solapa del saco del ángel para cercarlo más, si es que eso era posible. Crowley se recostó sobre la mesa.  
-Espera-. Dijo el ángel, -¿No sería más cómodo en tu habitación?-.  
-¿Y que tal sobre el piso?-. Crowley aprovechó la distracción del ángel para levantarse y tumbarlo sobre el piso, quedó encima de él, cadera con cadera y los dedos de sus manos entrelazados.  
Crowley se agachó para besarlo de nuevo, movió sus manos para desatar su corbata y su chaleco, acto seguido desató su camisa. Una vez que el pecho de Aziraphale quedó al descubierto Crowley besó su cuello, luego sus clavículas y se movió más abajo donde lamió sus pezones.  
-¡Ah!, Crowley.  
-¿Se siente bien ángel?-. Presionó su cadera con la de Aziraphale, la respuesta fue un gemido de Aziraphale y algo poniéndose duro debajo de sus pantalones.  
-Bien-. Dijo Crowley, con un chasquido se quitó el vestido, quedo semi desnuda, solo su sostén, panties y pantimedias quedaron al descubierto, todas las piezas de color negro y con transparencias, intencionalmente se dejó los tacones puestos. Aziraphale también quedó semidesnudo, solo sus trusas prevalecieron. Esto excitó a Aziraphale, se enderezó y besó el cuello de Crowley, con sus manos retiró su sostén y comenzó a besar sus pechos para después lamerlos, disfrutó cada segundo, el sabor era un poco salado, en el fondo un poco dulce, a la vez se combinaba con el aroma del perfume de Crowley.  
-Si, ah, justo así te pensé-. Crowley cepillo los rizos del ángel con sus dedos.  
Aziraphale se inclinó sobre Crowley y se colocó encima de ella, se movió hacía abajo para besar su vientre y se detuvo junto en sus panties.   
-¿Puedo?-, dijo él haciendo contacto visual con ella y con las manos sobre sus caderas.  
-Sssi, si puedes, siempre puedes.  
La ropa interior de Crowley terminó en algún lugar del piso pero esto no importó cuando sintió algo húmedo y cálido estimulando su clítoris, la lengua de Aziraphale era inexperta pero estaba bien, era una oportunidad para experimentar, después comenzó a succionar. Un gemido salió de la boca de ella y sus manos se posaron sobre la cabellera del ángel, el placer hizo que la espalda de Crowley se arqueara.  
-Valió la pena el esfuerz.. Ah, si, sigue así por favor-. La boca del ángel ahora se abría paso a través de los labios superiores, luego los inferiores; finalmente su lengua se adentro en la vagina del demonio hasta donde fue posible y ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo. Él succionaba y se podía oír el sonido húmedo y rechinante de labios contra labios, esto solo lograba excitar más a Crowley mientras su vagina se humedecía más.   
El que Crowley peinara y jalara el cabello del ángel provocaba que él succionara más fuerte y lamiera más profundo.  
En un flash de razón Aziraphale se detuvo repentinamente, levantó la cabeza y dijo con un tono de preocupación, -¿Sí alguien viene?, Oh Dios, no ¿qué estamos haciendo?-, al decir esto último cubrió su cara con ambas manos, Crowley levanto su torso un momento y descubrió el rostro del ángel, gentilmente levantó su barbilla y le dio un efímero pero dulce beso en los labios.  
-No te preocupes por eso, me encargare de que nadie nos moleste-, con un chasquido los cerrojos de la puerta sonaron y cualquier ventana por la que entrara la luz quedó cubierta con cortinas, sólo unos cuantos tenues rayos de luz entraban por las ranuras que quedaban entre cortina y cortina.  
-Aziraphale-, Crowley tomó aquel dulce rostro entre sus manos, -no haremos nada que tu no quieras-.  
-No es por mi… Es por ti, ¿en serio quieres que sigamos o solo haces esto porque me estimas, Crowley?  
-Yo, yo te amo ángel, siempre lo he hecho y ahora me alegro de que esto haya pasado. De hecho, si tengo que ser sincera, pretendía que tu te pusieras un poco celoso, no pretendía que esto sucediera, pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad-. Las pupilas de Aziraphale se dilataron aún más después de oír esto. -Te quiero a ti, quiero que aprecies el esfuerzo que hago por ti, quiero sentirte dentro de mí, ángel mío-.  
-Tu mirada es aún más hermosa cuando sonríes así-, dijo Aziraphale mientras besaba la palma de la mano izquierda de Crowley, acto seguido besó sus labios y de nuevo cambiaron posición, esta vez Crowley estaba encima del ángel.  
-¿Quieres que me quite las pantimedias y los tacones?  
-¡No!, quiero decir, no, luces increíblemente sensual así, eres capaz de tentar a cualquiera ¿sabías?-, Crowley rio después de este comentario.  
-Está bien, pero me desharé de estas trusas, al parecer redujeron su tamaño o tu secreto más grande no es tu identidad-, dijo con astucia en su comentario. Así fue, retiró la ropa interior del ángel, su miembro se encontraba casi erecto ya, Crowley lo frotó un poco con una sola mano, la movía de arriba hacía abajo, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su pecho sin dirección ni rumbo.  
-Crow… Crowley, eres un ser maravilloso, ¡ah!  
-Lo siento ángel, olvidé que tengo uñas filosas.  
-No te preocupes, puedes hacerlo de nuevo si quieres, p… por favor-. Entonces Crowley sin aplicar demasiada presión, pero tampoco muy poca, recorrió el pecho de Aziraphale con sus uñas, como si lo estuviera haciendo con un pizarrón de tiza, solo que en vez de un molesto rechinido el sonido resultante eran los deliciosos gemidos del ángel.  
Esto hizo que el miembro de Aziraphale se pusiera completamente duro, incluso comenzó a salir un poco de líquido preseminal. Crowley tan rápido como pudo bajo un poco su posición y lamió el miembro erecto, lo limpio por completo mientras hacía contacto visual con su pareja, cuando quedo perfectamente limpio regreso a su posición original y lamió su labio superior. Acto seguido apareció milagrosamente un condón y lo acomodo en el pene de Aziraphale, luego acomodo este en la entrada de su vagina, sin más espera se dejó caer sobre este, no fue algo estrepitoso, más bien suave pero apretado.  
-Ah, si, si, Crowley, maldita sea estás tan húmeda y cálida-, gimió él.  
Crowley empezó a subir y bajar, la vista era hermosa, su cuerpo “rebotando” sobre los muslos de Aziraphale, mientras las piernas de ella se tensaban haciendo que sus tacones lucieran más atractivos que nunca. Crowley arqueó la cabeza, mientras tanto Aziraphale entrelazaba su mano con la de ella, la otra reposaba sobre su hombro.  
Al principio los movimientos fueron suaves y relajados, después Crowley decidió aumentar la velocidad mientras intentaba no perder el ritmo, cuando ella gimió más fuerte, Aziraphale supo que estaba cerca del orgasmo y este entro en su clímax también, después de unos cuantos segundos y tras perder el ritmo, pero no la velocidad ambos culminaron juntos. Jadeando Crowley recuperaba el aliento mientras aún seguía encima de Aziraphale, sus manos seguían unidas pero ya no estaban tan apretadas como antes. Cuando ambos recuperaron un poco la respiración, Crowley se recostó a un lado del ángel y colocó una mano en su pecho mientras su cabeza descansaba en el cuello de él.  
-¿Sabes?-, dijo Aziraphale con una sonrisa en el rostro, -Tenías razón, esto nunca lo había sentido antes, me alegra haberlo sentido por primera vez contigo-.  
-Ángel, no entiendo como puedes ser tan inocente y tan bastardo al mismo tiempo. ¿Esto?... ¿Esto será cosa de una sola vez, Aziraphale?-, Crowley levanto la mirada.  
-No, por supuesto que no, yo te amo, y no creo que pueda dejarte ir. En serio aprecio este esfuerzo, Crowley querido, pero también me gustaría poder hacerlo de nuevo con tu forma corpórea original… Sí… sí eso te parece bien.  
-Claro, algún día pasará ángel, te lo prometo-. Se levanto de su lugar y beso la mejilla del ángel. -Ahora, limpiemos este desastre ¿quieres?- , chasqueó los dedos y ambos quedaron limpios, se vistieron de la manera tradicional y por último Aziraphale ayudo a Crowley a subir el cierre de su vestido, la vista de su espalda era hermosa y su cuello lo era aún más, con dulzura y suavidad beso la parte baja de su nuca, nada erótico pero si dulce y tierno.  
-¿Deberíamos volver a la fiesta?  
-Tal vez, tal vez no.  
-¿Qué hay de John?  
-Él parecía más entretenido con su compañero que conmigo. Estará bien.  
-Ya veo, en ese caso, “señorita Ashtoreth”, ¿quiere que la acompañe a su habitación?, podemos llevar una botella de vino y platicar sobre el joven Warlock y su tendencia a saltar sobre los jitomates de la señora Dowling-. El ángel hizo un ademán para que Crowley pasara primero.  
-Por su puesto que si, Francis, vamos. 

\-----------  
Ambos salieron de la habitación y nada como aquella noche volvió a ocurrir, meses después Warlock cumplió ocho años por lo que sus padres consideraron que ya no necesitaba una niñera así que Nanny Ashtoreth partió un domingo. Francis, el jardinero renunció el lunes siguiente.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holi!
> 
> Este es mi primer fanfic, así que si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias. Este fanfic es básicamente un "One Shot" pero al parecer puede tener un final abierto, lo tenga o no creo que funciona, deja en los comentarios que opinas respecto a esto.  
> Se acepta cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva.  
> De nuevo muchas gracias por leer. UuU


End file.
